


Violet Doom

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [42]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agents of Derse, Blood, Derse, Explosives, F/M, Fan Fraymotif, Gun Violence, Murder, SBURB Fan Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: The Exploits Of The Destructive Duo Of Doom And Rage, Hunting Down The Agents Of Derse





	

Rowan chewed idly on a toothpick while he groomed Doomsday Reborn. The heavy weapon was reminiscent of WWII weapons from earth, probably due to the book on Normandy Beach he'd prototyped the original chaingun with. It had become his default gun lately. It suited his look, with the aviator goggles, the ammo-belts, the black tank top, cameo cargo pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and armband bearing his symbol. Doomsday Reborn was by no means his most powerful gun, that honor going to Jabberwocky Jabber. But the Jabberwocky Jabber just... _lacked_ something as a gun, compared to Doomsday Reborn. It was picky and trivial, he knew, but as far as Rowan was concerned, it was _his_ gun, it was _his_ right to be picky.

The Knight of Doom was currently sitting atop the tower that was his girlfriend's house. This put him level with most of the fireworks going off on the planet. In the dim light, the bright colors were reflected with surprising vividness in his gun's metal. Red, then blue, purple, orange, green, red again, pink, white, more blue...

"Hey!"

Rowan twisted about to look back. "Hey yerself." he greeted with a cheeky two-finger salute.

Karen snorted, rolling her eyes as she strolled over. She was wearing the specialized outfit the Rogue of Space had made for her by alchemizing her god-tier pajamas with something of his own design. The result was something almost like a cross between the Maid and the Thief outfits. The hood had a small cowl tied with a knot in the back, and underneath the sweater-like t-shirt she wore with her symbol was a skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt. She wore a short skourt and knee-high boots. The colors used were various hues of purple and red. The idea had been to retain as much god-tier as possible while still making something that suited Karen better. The Page had disliked the outfit given to her, and wanted something new, but didn't want to simply wear her own clothes like a lot of the others.

"So, are we ready for this?" Karen grinned.

"Think so." Rowan grunted as he swung Doomsday Reborn onto his back and stood up. A firework going off nearby practically drowned out his words.

"I wonder if they're expecting us?" Karen smirked.

"Doubt it. I think Pyg's th' only guy other than us that knows, an' that's just 'cause he's th' one that told us."

Karen gave a small shrug. Rowan moved over to stand next to her, spitting out his toothpick.

"While we're gone, our sprites are supposed to be building stuff up, right?" the Page asked as another firework went off.

"Yeah. I guess, anyway. The frogs're almost all composed, meaning we need to move on to th' next phase of the game? Somethin' like that?" the Knight replied, looking up at Skaia.

"Well, I'm not gonna question him. The guy knows what he's talking about, even if his talking just sounds like garbled, disgusting noise." Karen snickered.

"Right. Seers, huh?"

"Seers."

The two both stared at Skaia for a while longer, then turned to look in the opposite direction.

"The Draconian Dignitary, the Hegemonic Brute, and the Courtyard Droll if he's any trouble, right?" Karen confirmed.

"Yeah. And we're s'posed to ignore th' Archagent, Jack Noir. Th' Knight of Heart is supposed t' take care of him." Rowan nodded.

"Cool. Race ya."

" _Oi!_ "

The two took of into the air, moving fast. They flew away from LOFAC and past several other planets, towards the Veil. It took a while, but it wasn't like running all across a planet when you were used to only running a couple blocks every other day. They'd grown and matured a lot, becoming much stronger and much more athletic. Even the members of the team that weren't exactly athletic had started getting stronger. Then again, this was a given after four years.

Four years since they'd started this game. They were all twenty-two now, no longer kids that had been looking for one last stab at childhood fun before going off to college and adulthood. No longer the weak characters they'd been when starting out. No longer innocent, no longer unscarred, both mentally and physically. Tiponi's gods had been laid to rest. The majority of the quests on the various lands had been performed and solved. Pretty much all of them had god-tiered, only a select few left that hadn't. All of them had died at least once by now, and very few had not had to bury any bodies.

Rowan hoped that this new universe they were making didn't wind up abused at the hands of jaded gods.

Once they reached Derse, the Knight and the Page exchanged a quick kiss, then split up. They were taking separate routes to the palace, just in case any of the agents had gotten wind of the plan and were trying to rabbit. As Rowan strode through the streets of the dark planet, civilians stared and scattered, not willing to cross his path when he was obviously in a vicious mood. He kept his gaze sharp, maroon eyes roving over every figure. He wasn't exactly familiar with these three agents. Pygmalion had assured him that it would be obvious who they were when he found them, but until then...

Besides. He couldn't exactly let his guard down. Derse was technically the enemy.

Rowan encountered no problems and no agents on his way to the palace. It looked like Karen had already beat him there, waiting in the shadows across the street from the gates. She grinned, waving when she saw him. He waved back, moving to stand next to her. They both then looked to the gates.

The guards would in no way simply allow them to waltz in there. Carapacians were slow, but they weren't brainless.

Rowan took a step back, and Karen pulled out four of her Spectrum Smoke Screamers. The fuses were clipped and lit, then the explosives were lobbed over towards the gates. They were simple firecrackers, really, they just had a lot of colored smoke and glitter, as well as a high-pitched shrieking made as they thrashed about the ground.

Smoke billowed up in red, blue, green, and yellow, screams already sounding. Dersites scattered left and right. Rowan tugged his goggles down, took Karen's waiting hand, and plunged into the madness.

With the distraction of smoke, glitter, and noise going on, it wasn't too hard to push through the remaining few guards and slip through the bars on the gate. Now came the fun part.

Karen crouched behind him as he pulled Doomsday Reborn out. The charging guards were mowed down like grass, toppling to the ground with sprays of red.

"Nothin' personal." Rowan muttered as they ran past the corpses, leaving short, patchy trails of blood behind.

"Hold up." Karen ordered, pushing him to the wall next to the door. She produced a grenade from her Strife Deck. Pulling the pin, she lobbed it through the doors. Tugging them shut and him down, she covered her ears. Rowan did similar.

The ground shaking signaled the go-ahead. The two leapt up and pushed inside, Rowan leading the way again. Doomsday Reborn chattered happily whenever opposition arose, and eventually the carapacians started getting the picture that they should run.

That was, until they found the Brute.

But maybe the Brute found them.

"Big fella, ain't he?" Karen commented as they narrowly dodged the huge Dersite's swinging fists.

"That he is!" Rowan grunted, unloading what had to be a hundred rounds into the guy. "Tough, too!" he yelled when that just barely slowed him down.

Rowan was forced to take to the air, just out of the Brute's reach and his hair brushing the ceiling of the hallway. Karen took advantage of his moving to launch a basic firework at the Brute, drawing his attention to her. Rowan dropped from the air, landing heavily. It felt like he jarred his leg, but there was little time to focus on that.

Doomsday Reborn was switched out for Hellion Punkage. Hefting the rather unwieldy gun up so the sight was trained on the Brute's head, Rowan squeezed the triggers.

In an explosion of red, the agent's head was blown clean off.

"Thanks! He had me there!" Karen nodded as she sidestepped the collapsing body.

"One down, two to go!" Rowan nodded back.

Covered in blood and gunpowder, the two started running through the palace again. They kicked doors in as they went, looking for the other two agents. They startled many innocent bystanders and terrified guards that had already fled their wrath. But it was starting to look like these two weren't present. And that was worrying. That meant they could already be off killing frogs and Space-players, destroying the freebie cloning equipment that cost a fortune to rebuild and, wrecking overall havoc on the planets.

They were in the process of searching the last spire when they found the Draconian Dignitary.

He had been _waiting_ for them, the asshole.

"You're late." the agent commented.

"Oh, _fuck you_ , buddy." Karen hissed, grinning wildly. The thick purple miasma was starting to build up around her, and there was a deadly red glint to her eyes. The fear of his attacking their friends and making fools of them had been building up in her, and his attitude wasn't helping. Rowan could tell that she was on the verge of a tantrum.

That is, a Rage-field.

He wasn't going to try soothing her this time, though. He figured he could use a little Rage-power to boost his Doom-shenanigans.

Doomsday Reborn was raised up.

The Dignitary jabbed a spear through his shoulder, startling him and causing him to drop the gun with a yell of pain.

Karen roared furiously, the Rage-field coming to life in an explosion of purple. It infected Rowan quickly, causing him to forget all about the wound on his shoulder, even as the spear was ripped from his flesh. He left Doomsday Reborn lying on the floor and produced Shrapnel Shooter. The screeching of metal sounded, tearing through the air and stabbing into whatever was in it's path. The Dignitary evaded him with a well-timed duck behind a couch that was swiftly reduced to splinters. Karen vaulted over the pile as Rowan paused, howling bloody murder with a bomb in hand. She was tossed carelessly aside, explosive vanishing out the window.

Rowan unleashed another wave of shrapnel bullets, tearing through the sleeve of the Dignitary's jacket. Karen rolled to her feet, purple still rolling off of her and filling the air.

" _Yo!_ Let's go!" she shrieked as he paused in his assault.

"Alright!" he roared back. Shrapnel Shooter was put back into the Strife Deck, and he knocked his knuckles together.

In the air appeared a large black skull with red eyes and swirling purple patterns. As Karen and Rowan both roared, so did the skull. As one, the couple moved, directing the power of the skull. The Bloodletting fraymotif created a temporary, artificial lich of pure anger, able to destroy multiple high- level opponents in the space of a few seconds.

In the end, perhaps using the fraymotif was overkill.

The Rage-field tended to distort your thoughts.

"You really think it was too much?" Karen asked as they left the room.

"A bit. Not like th' guy didn't deserve it, though." Rowan admitted, shouldering Doomsday Reborn again.

"Well, the past is the past." the Page shrugged, all but skipping as they went to find the Droll.

The two were actually on their way out when they encountered him.

A short guy, only reaching Karen's mid-thigh in height, meaning he was tiny even for a carapacian, since they tended to be small.

"I almost don't want to kill him." Karen commented as the Droll shrieked threats at them, flailing spastically about the courtyard.

"Yeah... but d'we really wanna risk th' guy blowing our friends up?" Rowan agreed, watching in amusement as he pulled out another toothpick.

"Good point. Hey!"

"Hm? What is it? Are you ready to surrender?" the Droll asked politely.

"No. Look, see, my boyfriend and I have to go register to get married. But I can't bring lit dynamite to the office." Karen explained, producing a lit stick of TNT from somewhere. Rowan eyed the fuse warily.

"Oh, my! Congratulations! Here, let me hold onto that for you!" the Droll exclaimed, holding out his hand.

Karen handed over the dynamite, then took Rowan's hand. They strolled calmly away until they were out of the Droll's sight. Once they were sure he couldn't see them, they flattened themselves to the ground with their arms over their heads.

Two seconds later, there was a loud explosion.

"I feel kinda bad." Karen admitted.

"Maybe we can convince a doomed Britt to send one along as a friend." Rowan suggested as they stood. "Anyway, mission accomplished."

"Yep." Karen agreed. "Now, I say a shower is in order, plus laundry, and then we watch _Captain America_."

"Sounds good."


End file.
